An Afternoon Kiss
by The One Ringer
Summary: Miharu visits Yoite more and more as his senses are failing. One day he brings over some cookies that lead to some new sensory experiences for both of them. Short, sweet and fluffy.


Miharu walked into the small apartment carrying some cookies Hana had made them. Yoite was sitting with his knees to his chest on the sofa, staring at the opposite wall. Early afternoon sunlight was streaming in through the windows opposite the door illuminating the room with a pleasant golden glow. Miharu proceeded to creep through the short hallway and into the living room where Yoite did not look up until he was almost in view. It was one of the days that his hearing was failing.

A slight look of startle crossed Yoite's face followed by his usual dead look of unfeeling. Miharu took a spot on the couch next to him and offered the cookies. The elder took them carefully, slowly opening the lid to look inside at its contents. He unfurled his legs onto the floor and grabbed three cookies in one handful and stuffed them into his mouth. Handful after handful consumed the cookies until he remembered his companion at his side. Yoite looked to his side at Miharu and held out a cookie, offering it to him.

"No thanks, I don't really like sweets." Miharu waved the cookie away.

Yoite gave a slight nod of understanding and crammed the cookie into his mouth before returning the rest of the box. More handfuls passed from the box to his lips until the little container was empty.

"Miharu, how are you today?" Yoite kept his face away from Miharu.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." Miharu gave a small smile. There was no response.

Yoite turned back toward Miharu looking slightly disappointed. Miharu understood what this meant and spoke again, this time annunciating every word.

"I am fine. Thank you for asking."

"That is good." Yoite's response was slow and quiet.

"And how are you today Yoite?"

He sat and contemplated this for a moment. While thinking Miharu noticed some cookie crumbs lingering on his lips. Absentmindedly he brushed them away, forgetting Yoite's hatred of being touched. He was momentarily taken aback, but did not recoil. Instead he finally responded.

"I am happy you are here."

"So am I." Miharu continued his lingering touch on Yoite's lips, gently caressing them. Neither made a move until Miharu fully realized what he was doing. He dropped his hand.

They were both jarred into reality once again. Yoite simply stared at Miharu's face for few seconds before sitting back against the sofa once again.

"How were the cookies?" Miharu tried to smooth things over with conversation again. When Yoite didn't respond once again he waved his hand in front of the older boy's face and repeated himself once more.

"Good" came the quiet grunt.

"Did you taste them?" A slight shake was given as a reply.

"No, but they were crunchy and I liked them"

"That's good." Without realizing it Miharu was also staring at Yoite's lips despite not needing to read them like the Kira user. Slowly, carefully, he leaned in closer.

"So you can still feel?" A little bit closer.

"Yes." A little bit closer.

Not once did Yoite move away. Growing brave Miharu leaned in until their lips were a mere centimeters apart. Both boys switched their gaze to each other eyes. Finally, to Miharu's great surprise, Yoite closed the gap between them giving Miharu a soft kiss.

A few seconds passed and he pulled away again. Pink stained his cheeks and he blinked a few times while still registering what he had just done. He curled back into himself again mumbling an apology.

Miharu simply smiled. After Yoite fell silent again he reached out to touch the older boy's face and turn it to him.

"It was good and I liked it." He leaned in to kiss Yoite again with more force and passion than before. The younger boy pressed his chest against the elders in an attempt to get closer while Yoite's arms wrapped around him. The two ended up falling on the sofa, breaking their kiss. The Kira user breathing became more rapid from the lack of breath during the kiss and became tired as he often did lately. Arms wrapped tighter around Miharu while the small boy nuzzled into the thin chest beneath him.

"Miharu?" Miharu raised his head to indicate he was listening.

"I am happy you are here." Miharu pushed himself up for another light kiss and catch Yoite's attention.

"So am I."

Yoite smiled before closing his eyes and the two drifted off to an afternoon nap.


End file.
